1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, relates to a super junction semiconductor device
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a large demand for energy saving electronic devices since eco-friendly products and green technology have been advocated in recent years. To meet the growing need for such devices, semiconductor industries are moving towards a more energy-conscious perspective. Super junction metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) that provide improved energy efficiency has accordingly been developed. Compared to the conventional planar MOSFET structures, super junction MOSFETs are capable of reducing the on-resistance to a very low degree without affecting the voltage tolerance of the devices. As the result, a MOSFET with a lower on-resistance per unit area can be produced.
A typical super junction MOSFET device includes two regions, an active region (also referred to as cell region) and a termination region. The termination region of a super junction MOSFET device is designed to sustain the transverse electric potential voltage in the device. When the potential voltage sustained by the termination region is small, there is a large electric field generated in vertical and horizontal directions in the device. Accordingly, the termination region of the device easily breaks down.
Therefore, an improved super junction device is needed.